Greasers,Ninja,and Three Angels
by The Night Ninja
Summary: After Zane destroys the Overlord his soul is taken to brotherhood guardian space where he meets Johnny and Dally. When Jay creates a device which goes haywire and combines their worlds will the ninja and the greasers get along or will the three angels watching over them need to intervene? And who will Nya finally pick? Mentioned Character deaths. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**So I had the idea for this story a while ago,enjoy**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own The Outsiders or Ninjago**

Chapter 1: Two Heroes and a Hoodlum

Zane awoke in a white expanse of space with two mirrors that seemed to be suspended in the air on their own. He walked up to the mirrors but instead of his reflection he found he was looking into a place he had never before seen and

"Ninjago" said Zane as he put his hand on the cool glass of the mirror

"so you're the newest selection" said a voice directly behind Zane

"Where am I?Who are you?" asked Zane

"You're in the brotherhood guardian name is Johnny and somewhre around here is my friend Dally. This is where you are sent if you left a set of good friends behind when you died for a noble or heroic reason so that you may guard and guide them from afar. Your mirror appeared about a week before your arrival so we got a chance to see what you did and who you left. Though we were unable to hear sounds through your mirror we got a pretty good idea of what your occupation was,ninja,we have no idea of your Name" said the sixteen year old boy apparently named Johnny

"I'm Zane,so there is just three of us in this giant mass of space" said Zane

"Cool name and yeah,also who was your friend in red,Dally thought he was the leader or something of your group." said Johnny

"That was my friend Kai but he isn't the would be my friend Cole,the one in black"said Zane

"That makes sense,though I must say it is nice to have someone other than Dally to talk here we decide the fates of our friends and families by yelling at the mirror,consider it like a videogame that you control without a can make for some pretty hillarious pranks as 's why Dally is here,pranking our friends and families is more his expertise."said Johnny "HEY DALLY GET OVER HERE AND MEET THE NEW ARRIVAL HIS NAME IS ZANE" Dally came flying over to them

"Crap, Johnny cake, why didn't you call me over sooner" said Dally

"You were wrong about who was the leader of those ninja in Zane's world the, black one is the leader not the red one"said Johnny

"Aw well the red one seemed pretty awesome from what I saw." said Dally

"How long have you two been watching ninjago" asked Zane

"The mirror arrived about a week ago"said Dally

"Yeah,ooh look there holding some kind of ceremony for you,now that you're here the sound should be on through the mirror."said Johnny Zane watch through the mirror as Kai said a few words. He knew they missed him so he decided to show them that he still remembered them.

"Make it snow in New Ninjago City" said Zane to the mirror and it did exactly that. Snow started to fall around the ninja and they all gathered around the statue of smiled

"I guess I'm the titanium ninja now"said Zane

"Your lucky to have friends who can afford to do that in your honor" said Johnny

"Wish our friends could do that for us but none of them have the money" said Dally

"Actually as a ninja we hardly had any money and none of us could hold a job for more than two Borg must have been the one to fund that statute"said Zane sadly

"guess that's something we all have in common ,friends who were like our families and none of us had any money to splurge on things to remember each other by."said Dally who was growing to like Zane which Johnny could tell was completely out of character for him.

"You gotta admit that Nya girl is quite the looker" said Dally

"My friend Jay,the one in blue, has about the biggest crush on her" said Zane shaking his head

"Cole seems to like her too" said Johnny

"Eh I haven't gotten involved in their little triangle to fully know the details." said Zane

"Yeah we noticed,you have a thing for that robot girl" said Dally

"Her name is Pixal" said Zane

"You're right to like her,she is very pretty"said Johnny

"Thanks,although this whole guardian thing is nice and all and you guys are fun to talk to,I just can't help but think that if my father knows that I'm not alive anymore he will be looking for me." said Zane

"you sure are lucky if you have someone who is probably looking for you but yes there is a way to bring your father here although he would not be able to see into the mirror." said Johnny who was obviously the smart one

"fine with me" said Zane

"All you have to do is say the words "May the memories of those happy times continue" said Johnny. Once Zane said the words his father appeared and Zane ran over and hugged him.

"My son,I've missed you so much" said Dr. Julien

"I've missed you too father" said Zane "Oh and these are my new friend's,Johnny and Dally"

"It is a pleasure to meet you" said did anyone know their two home worlds would soon collide and Nya's boy problems to escalate.


	2. Not Ninjago Anymore

**Hi I'm taking this off Hiatus because I finally got a review on it bu I won't update again until i get at least five more reviews**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize**

Months had passed and the ninja had slowly gotten over the loss of had taken up inventing again and he and Nya had gotten jobs at Borg night Jay was trying to build a teleport system because Cyrus Borg had commissioned it and it had to be in prototype for by Friday.

"Why did I put this stupid thing off till last minute?" grumbled Jay "If Zane was here I know he'd help me,good o'l Zane always wanted to help others no matter what." suddenly the thing started sparking and it shorted out the circuit breaker on the bounty. Angry shouts of "JAY" filled the bounty. Nya came running in

"Now we have to call an electrician,you blew up the breaker,and now it's absolutely useless" Said Nya. Suddenly everyone on the bounty was engulfed in blue light. When everyone woke up they found themselves in a place they didn't recognize

"Um guys,I don't think we're in Ninjago any more" said Cole

"Thanks captain obvious,but where are we?" asked Kai. everyone rounded on Jay

"Don't look at me,I didn't program that thing to take us anywhere" said Jay

"My only thought could be that this place is somehow distantly connected to ninjago, if we can find out where we are we might be able to know how we got here" said Nya being logical

"I agree with Nya" said Sensei Wu

"Well well well,what do we have here" said a voice behind them

"Looks like a group of greasers and an old man" said another voice. The ninja turned around and were met by a group of well dressed teens.

"You talking to us" said Cole stepping forward and putting on a don't mess with me air

"Yeah we're talking to you,grease" said one of the boys

"Buzz off Soic" said Nya,she had read the book The Outsiders and therefore knew this world

"Oh look greasy girl can talk" said one of the Soics

"Yeah thats right,we're greasers, but you're out numbered,and we have more morals than all the soics put together" said Nya. The Soics pulled out their switchblades but Kai grabbed his sword

"Mine's bigger" said Kai menacingly. The Soics backed off and got into their mustang

"Ok Nya so you obviously know where we are now" said Cole

"Yeah,we're in the book The Outsiders we'd better find the greasers,but I also think I know why we were sent to this world. In a way they're a lot like us,but if you let me do the talking this will go a whole lot smoother" said Nya

"Ok so Nya is our guide in this world,now let's go find the greasers" said Cole


End file.
